


Sniper

by Blue_Hood



Series: Children of Arcade [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Inhumans (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: For Inhumans who do not have a family name, they are advised to use either of their parents' names as a surname.Bronaja Loyolis, an Inhuman seer enrolls himself at SHIELD Ops Academy and becomes an ace sniper. This is his story
Relationships: Bronaja (Marvel)/Amber Lucas (OC), Loyolis/Paripan
Series: Children of Arcade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742785





	Sniper

After the expansion of Lai Shi, SHIELD set up a training program under Agent Daisy Johnson to help the citizens protect themselves. Everyone who joined was welcome to attend one of the new SHIELD academies, although they still had to pass the admissions test. For Inhumans who did not have a family name, they were asked to use a parent’s name in place of a surname. Bronaja applied to the SHIELD Academy of Operations where field agents trained. The entry exam for the Operations Academy consisted of a standardized written/oral test to ensure they had finished high school as well as a physical exam followed by a physical test if they passed the exam. Bronaja did better on the physical than the written which was to be expected since he was from Attilan’s lower caste but he passed nonetheless.

He showed his father the letter, which Loyolis read to the family with some help from his daughter Iridia, who was working towards a college admission. “What’s this thing about accommodations?”

“Since my gift is triggered by touch, they’re going to let me wear long sleeves and gloves during training. If I do well in my first year, I can apply for the Specialist program to be a solo agent.”

“Good job.”

Iridia said “The SHIELD Academies all include college-level classes. When Bronaja graduates, he will have a degree.”

“A four-year degree is called a Bachelor’s degree, I think that’s what the Academies give us.”

Iridia said “You do realize that you’ll spend a lot of time away from home, especially after you graduate.”

“People have done crazier things to find their soulmate.”

“Right, I forgot.”

Loyolis clapped his son on the shoulder “This is good.”

“My test scores on the written portion weren’t very good so I’ll probably have to spend more time at the Academy than other cadets to catch up. The test is designed to ensure agents have a basic education by Terran standards.”

“You won’t be alone there,” Iridia said “You’re probably not the only Inhuman who got in.”

“Right.” Bronaja smiled as the words finally sunk in “I got in.”

The Academy term began two weeks later, Bronaja packed a bag with basic things as did every other Inhuman who was accepted, knowing that cadets wore uniforms. They were directed to two separate dormitories and told to change quickly before orientation. The uniforms consisted of grey t-shirts with the SHIELD logo on the back, black combat boots and cargo pants; Bronaja was issued an additional hoodie and gloves. The orientation laid out the process by which they would be transformed into members of the most elite government agency, the speaker noting how SHIELD is no longer the clandestine superpower it once was while remarking that alternate agendas would not be tolerated at the Academy or in the field. In preparation for the first midterm, his roommate Austin Hatchet did push ups while he studied for their written exam. Turning around in his seat, he set the book in his lap “In what year was SHIELD founded?”

“1950,” answered Hatchet.

“Who did Nick Fury report to during the Kree Incursion?”

“Uh, Keller.”

“When?”

“1995.”

“Result?”

“The Tesseract was recovered, confirmation of alien life was suppressed.”

“So close, the correct answer was Project TAHITI.”

“Really?” Hatchet stood up and looked at the book. “Huh. I could use some help with my Chinese.”

“ _ Alright. _ ”

“Huh?”

“Oh, uh, I don’t know what you’re learning in class. I’m already bilingual so they put me in more history classes.”

“Oh, right. You’re from Lai Shi, I forgot.” Hatchet traded the SHIELD history book for his Chinese book, which had sticky notes poking out of the sides, then sat down at his desk. “I marked the pages I struggle with in red. Maybe you could quiz me.”

“Sure thing.” Bronaja opened to one of the pages, “I’ll say something and you translate then we’ll switch places and you’ll test me on my worst subject.”

“Deal.”

They both aced their exams and were given a few days off following exams since those who failed had to be blocked from the system, SHIELD Academy was a prestigious institution. Moving their study session outside, Austin did sit ups while Bronaja quizzed him out of the handbook. “How do last names work with Inhumans?”

“I was told to use a parent’s name for my last name, my father’s name is Loyolis. Those from Earth and the upper castes in Attilan have family names like you do. My turn.” He handed the book to Hatchet and began his own sit ups while Austin quizzed him.

On the first day of the second half of the term cadets ran an obstacle course overseen by Deputy Director May, an alum of the Operations Academy. Randomly, she would call an agent over and ask them a question about protocol. She chose Bronaja because he was wearing long sleeves before remembering he was on the list of Inhumans who were given accommodations. “Under what circumstances should a sniper fire on a target?”

“Upon either receiving an order or judging a situation FUBAR, ma’am.” The handbook said the situation deteriorated beyond acceptable parameters but FUBAR should work as well.

Most first term cadets would miss the second one, she nodded, “Dismissed.” He returned to the course.

The instructor beside her said “Bronaja is one of our brightest. He seems to adapt better than most.”

“He’s from Attilan, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

May hummed before calling another cadet over.

The final half of the term transitioned toward armed combat. The final exam for the term included a simulated raid, combining armed and unarmed training. Inhuman cadets stayed behind during the break between terms to catch up on their education so they could begin classes with their peers during the second term. Bronaja was an exception to this as he tested well on both of his exams. The second term had a focus on working in pairs and teams, requiring cadets to keep track of their roommates as an immersion exercise. Some cadets returned from break to a stripped dorm, a note hidden within revealed their new assigned number. Bronaja and Austin remained roommates, working together in their spare time to ensure they both did well in their classes. During the break after midterm exams, Austin asked “What program are you going for next year?”

“Specialist. You?”

“Extraction.”

“You want to fly quinjets?”

“Not just quinjets, extraction is a gateway to STRIKE.”

“Really? I thought STRIKE agents were chosen from the top graduates.”

“Well, they specialize in extraction.”

“They specialize in everything, each member of the team has an individual specialty. They’re like SHIELD’s special forces. They rarely have a pilot, I’ll give you that, but that’s because Specialists are also pilots.”

“Have you turned in your application?”

“The submission boxes open a week after classes resume so no, applications are available now but you can only enter one at a time. If your first application is refused then you can apply to a second program.”

“Right.”

“Pilots are their own program, you don’t have to do extraction to pilot.”

“I know but the pilot program only lasts one term while extraction lasts the rest of our time here.”

“Your program determines your placement for the second year. If we’re in different programs then we won’t be roommates.”

“Right, I forgot.”

“Do you want me to quiz you on the handbook? You seem a little out of it today.”

“No. I’m good. Do the applications explain the program?”

“No but the program information is laid out by the applications.”

“Okay.”

A month before the end of term, cadets received responses to their applications. Cadets Hatchet and Loyolis opened theirs in their dorms, Bronaja said “I got in. What about you?” Austin tried to hand his over. “That’s against protocol.”

His roommate said “I’ve been recommended for the infiltration program.”

“Silent combat?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s a STRIKE program, you can check the application.”

“Awesome. What’s your recommended program?”

“I have been enrolled in the sniper program instead of the pilot program. There’s a recommendation for interrogation.”

“Is that what you wanted?”

“Yeah, I was hoping for the sniper program at least.”

“Great.”

Graduation was a very structured affair before the cadets were released for a long break between academic years. Bronaja brought his letter home with him to show his family, Loyolis proudly read it aloud to the family, although part of the pride might be a product of his own literacy. “Specialist sniper? Good job.”

“Thanks.” The words of his soulmark echoed in his ears, ‘Shoot him’. Two unique words. Before Terrigenesis, he thought he would have energy powers enabling him to blast someone. According to some of the Earth Inhumans, powers can affect the soulbond. He can’t help wondering what effect his gift will have on the soulbond or what gift his soulmate will have, since the Enhanced rarely have baseline soulmates.

Bronaja was pulled out of his thoughts by Iridia revealing she had used their mother’s name to apply for an academic program to be a teacher. Having undergone Terrigenesis over a year prior, she met the requirements for a program. Bronaja smiled, “That’s great, Iridia Paripan.”

Iridia asked “Aren’t snipers supposed to go unseen, Bronaja Loyolis?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“So your mark probably has nothing to do with your SHIELD program?”

“I don’t know. What about yours? Anything to do with teaching?” Iridia got her mark after Terrigenesis and refused to divulge what it said. In response to his question, she shrugged. He wondered if her mark was in another language, since apparently soulmarks appear in the speaker’s native tongue regardless of the language the words are spoken in.

During the break, Bronaja read up on Earth history and split babysitting duty with the other cadets. Returning to the Academy, his new roommate was a woman who eyed his gloved hand when he offered it, “That’s not regulation.”

“I’m Inhuman, name’s Bronaja Loyolis.”

She warily shook his hand, “Robyn Giles.” Looking him in the eye, she asked “What’s your gift?”

“Tactile precognition.” Most cadets were issued grey T-shirts with the SHIELD logo covering the back. The logo’s color indicated the cadet’s program and academy. The ring around the eagle was black for Operations, blue for Communications, white for Science. The logo itself was black for all freshmen then each school had its own color code which all cadets had to learn in their first month at the Academies. Faculty had colors inverted on all of their standard issue clothes so the logo was usually grey and visiting agents were required to keep the logos on their clothes visible at all times.

“Must be handy. So they make you cover up to level the playing field?”

“No, they give us remedial classes to level the playing field. To attend a SHIELD Academy, we must demonstrate control. I can’t control what I see but I know when to share and I can get back to work after a vision without missing a beat.”

“What do you mean when to share? If you see the future, you shouldn’t keep it to yourself.”

“My visions are metaphoric. What I see as a river could turn out to be a pool of blood.” Changing the subject, he asked “What about you? I don’t know anything but your name.”

“Oh, I’m just a normal recruit.”

“Where are you from?”

“Around.” He gave her a flat look “I’m an orphan, got moved around a lot growing up.”

“What’s your specialty?”

“I’m in the interrogation program but I’d like to lead a team someday. You?”

“Specialist sniper.”

“Nice.”

Bronaja sat down on what he guessed was his bunk based on where Robyn was when he came in. The second year was much like the first but it was more focused, Bronaja had more weapons classes and less history. He became fully fluent in Chinese, learning a lot about the written language since he already had a handle on the spoken word. All second year cadets were required to carry replica guns with red paint marking them fakes, getting used to the weight of them was a standard part of training for intelligence agencies around the world. Bronaja excelled in most of his standard classes, Robyn learned to use him as a resource when studying for classes they shared. They found out within the first week that most cadets roomed with a peer in the same program, if not same gender. Robyn figured she was an exception because her program was all about getting people to overshare while Bronaja guessed they didn’t have an even number of second year cadets for every program.

During the two years leading up to graduation at SHIELD Academies, trainees became senior cadets and began working with real agents, mostly in support roles to ensure they could handle the job. Bronaja had been enrolled in a handful of interrogation classes, enough to check his intel before taking the shot. His last year as a cadet saw Bronaja join his fellow seniors in an exercise against STRIKE. They all had paintball guns weighted to match the ICERs they would use in the field, the senior cadets wore dark red while the STRIKE team wore dark blue.

Bronaja and the STRIKE team sniper were given three minutes to set up their nests before their teams went in from opposite ends of the desolate cityscape used for urban combat training. Keeping one hand on his pistol, Bronaja looked around and tried to imagine he was a ground agent to figure out where the STRIKE team agents would go before seeking a vantage point overlooking that area. For an ideal perch, he needed to be able to move his rifle to hit multiple targets without giving away his position. Instead of going for the highest ground, he went for a window opening surrounded by identical openings. Bronaja assembled his rifle in several fluid movements as the rest of the teams were sent in. His first target was his fellow sniper, he aimed towards higher ground and looked through the scope for visual confirmation then fired, the simulated sounds of gunfire below covered his silenced shot. Over coms, they heard “STRIKE sniper down.”

The two teams were taking cover when Quicksilver came in. Bronaja shot him as soon as he crossed the threshold, believing him to be Elena Rodriguez AKA Slingshot from first glance. To the mutant’s surprise, the sniper hit his mark. As the gunfight resumed, Bronaja moved back to shooting STRIKE members, who had yet to find his perch. The meddling Avenger raced out, since he was supposed to disrupt the two teams’ fighting as an object lesson about plans going awry but he was out, there was no denying it.

Many seniors and STRIKE agents took part in the exercise, providing a realistic idea of how big firefights can get. When Bronaja ran out of rounds, he didn’t duck down and risk giving away his position to reload. Using one hand to keep the rifle steady, he swiftly changed the clips with the other. This unusual choice of tactic enabled him to see the STRIKE team’s retreat and stop it. Tapping his com to switch from the general channel to his team’s secure channel, he said “STRIKE making a retreat off,” he sought a sign “Root Street, heading towards Third. I recommend taking Stark Circle to cut ‘em off.”

Watching through his scope, he saw a group peel off to do that as confirmation came through. He switched back to the general channel, taking potshots at the retreating figures. Cadets came around both sides of Stark, boxing the STRIKE team in. All Academy Agents switched their rifles to auto except for Bronaja, who aimed for STRIKE Agents with the best cover as they fired on the trapped enemy. One of the rules of the game was no surrender, giving up was literally not an option. Most of the current STRIKE agents transferred from other special forces teams and completed a basic training program to acclimate them to SHIELD’s way of doing things, they weren’t the well oiled machine that a group of people who trained together for years could be. The elite agents dropped to a crouch as they were hit and called in their status until the last agent went down. When only one team remained, Mission Control came over coms “Mission accomplished.”

Their team leader switched channels before saying “Academy rendezvous at the corner of Root and Stark.” Bronaja began packing up as soon as the controller’s voice came over coms. He mentally catalogued how many rounds he had gone through as he packed up the empty clips and disassembled his rifle. Running down to the ground level, he took a shortcut through buildings to make his rendezvous. He rattled off the names of their agents who were taken down by STRIKE to the team leader, who used those names to do an accurate headcount. Once assured all agents had made the rendezvous, Agent Hatchett led them to their quinjet to fly to the nearest base. As the losing team, STRIKE had to hike back to base.

Quicksilver was there with a bright red paintball stain clear as day on his dark blue and white uniform, “Who shot me?” The other cadets looked at each other, most were unaware a speedster had entered the field, while Bronaja raised his hand. The Avenger smiled “Never before have I been hit on the first shot, usually takes about a hundred rounds. You might be the best sniper in the world for the simple fact that you did what nobody else could do.” He turned to Mission Controller Jeffrey Mace, “You should probably put that in his file, maybe up his threat assessment while you’re at it.”

“I will take that under consideration.” Mace was known to be a positive person if conservative when it comes to giving praise to outsiders or cadets. Rumor had it, Coulson made him oversee training exercises because the man kept trying to tell the Director how to do his job. The debrief was done very professionally, everything by the book. Mace had Bronaja stay behind when he dismissed the other cadets. “I do believe Mr. Maximoff is right about your skill level, which is why I find it odd that many of your commendations are for assisting in interrogation, especially since that’s not a specialty of yours.” Mace seemed to see Cadet Loyolis was not going to explain so he moved on “Those commendations will set you above your peers at graduation. I don’t know if anyone told you that yet.” They hadn’t but the rumor about Mace’s reassignment from leading actual teams to leading training missions was clear in Bronaja’s mind so he kept quiet. “I just thought you should know. If you see the STRIKE team, send them in. Otherwise, dismissed.” Bronaja nodded shortly and marched out, ready to change into his Academy uniform and head home.

The next day they were given their base assignments in preparation for graduation, the documents were subject to change and followed by an exercise in filing the proper forms for all sorts of things associated with moving into a base. However, barring extenuating circumstances, the assignments and forms were genuine. Unlike the real deal, they would be given a chance to fix any mistakes made on their forms. Bronaja was surprised to be assigned to the Playground, which was SHIELD’s HQ in their underground days and like the Triskelion in the days of the Helicarrier, still held prestige as a posting. He filled out all the forms, requisitioning gloves and jackets more readily than his peers who were used to t-shirts. When he turned in the forms, the senior cadet from Communications looked at his name and handed him an envelope “Read immediately before proceeding elsewhere. Next.”

Bronaja found a secluded enough area and opened the envelope, careful to keep the words hidden from wandering eyes and security cameras like he was trained. The first thing he saw was the words: You are hereby exempt from the standardized sniper exam. Reading on, he discovered orders to proceed to the hangar. There he found Director Coulson waiting and saluted the man as he approached “Sir!”

“Agent Loyolis.” The man handed him a small envelope “Put that in your wallet for graduation. I’m giving you a week’s leave before you report to the Playground for your first mission, give the other agents time to prepare for a sniper.”

“Sir?” Bronaja looked at the envelope uncertainly as he took it, listening for an explanation.

“Go ahead, open it.”

Bronaja opened the envelope to reveal a few cards that were not regulation for a new agent. Looking through them, he realized he was being promoted before he finished training. “Sir?”

“If you have a question, ask it.”

“Does this mean what I think it means? When Agent Mace,” probably shouldn’t mention him by name, “Held me back after the debrief yesterday, he mentioned my commendations would set me above the others. Is this what he meant?”

“Probably.” Coulson shrugged “I don’t know. I’m sure you heard how Agent Mace became Mission Control for trainees. I want him to get agents thinking. The next time someone like HYDRA tries to sink their claws into us, I don’t want good people to die because they trust the system.”

“Isn’t this-” Bronaja cut himself off “You’re giving agents a week to identify my first target, aren’t you, Sir?”

“Yes. You might be the best sniper in the world, time will tell. You still have the standard exams but I’m counting yesterday’s exercise for the relevant exams.”

“Understood, Sir.”

“Dismissed.” Coulson was weird, he was very open about things Bronaja was sure a Director should keep secret. Then again, he wanted a SHIELD that couldn’t be infiltrated because agents weren’t afraid to report their suspicions. It was a great goal.

Graduation was like any other graduation in that families were welcome. Since it was a SHIELD graduation, Iridia didn’t feel the need to cover her wings and Loyolis didn’t feel the need to hide his hands. The senior most cadets’ files were used to program the portal to allow families admittance. Bronaja stood in a standard SHIELD sniper uniform, which amounted to a normal uniform with slightly different armor and slightly more consideration for comfort given snipers could be on the gun for hours. His helmet was the biggest difference, being designed for stealth and protection over all else, his head being the easiest target to hit if he’s lying in his nest. For the ceremony, they held their helmets under one arm. The portal would close an hour before the graduation ceremony to give cadets time with their families as most were heading straight to their first posting afterwards. They would all receive a half hour warning through their coms, which led most to leave their helmets on their bunks with their packed bags. They also heard over coms when the portal was about to open to another city. Bronaja stood with his fellow Inhuman agents when the automated portal opened on Lai Shi.


End file.
